This invention relates generally to hunting equipment and, in particular, to a mounting arm for spotting scopes and/or firearms.
In hunting, shooting or other outdoor activities it is often advantageous to be able to mount binoculars, spotting scopes, firearms or other equipment to a solid structure, such as the roll bar of an off-road vehicle. Often the equipment is carried inside the vehicle for protection, however, when it is needed, the equipment must be quickly mounted to the vehicle hard mount. In some cases multiple pieces of equipment, for example a rifle and a spotting scope need to be exchanged on the mount. Accordingly, what is needed and what the prior art does not offer is a mounting arm that can be rigidly attached to a vehicle or other solid structure that includes a feature for quickly changing the mounted equipment.